Arturo Sunfire
Arturo was once a noble Blood Knight who fell from grace, and became the very thing he saught to destroy. He now roams around in the northern part of the Eastern Kingdoms, looking for links to his past and solutions to his problems. Arturo's History: Arturo's past before the Scourge attack on Quel'Thalas is shrouded in much mystery. Records, if where where any, where destroyed in the attack, most likely burned. His story though, is that much through his life he grew up as a street urchin, crawling through the slms of Silvermoon, scrapping together enough food to make it by. He lived day by day, with no real cause or motives but to survive. But that all changed the day the Scourge attacked. To him, it was madness. Scourge monsters battling Elven rangers, fires burning, machines of war roaring the battlecry of destruction. In all this madness, Arturo found himself. A group of people he considered friends was being chased by a ghoul, unable to defend themselves. Arturo watched helplessly from under a fallen wagon as the fleed. He saw a spear nearby that a ranger had dropped when they died. In this pivatol moment, he desided the coarse of the rest of his life. Arturo grabbed the spear and let out a battlecry, rushing toward the ghoul. He engaged the monster, swinging wildly and uncrontrollably at the ghoul. Eventualy it fell, and Arturo stood victorious. Throughout the rest of the Siege, Arturo faught, defending those who helped him and he called friends, what few of them they where. Only a few years after the Siege, where the Blood Knights formed. Arturo was one of the first to sign up, and underwent training immediatly. He attahed himself to his position, training harder than most. He had finaly found something to attach himself to, for he long desired to not be a homeless urchin on the streets. Soon after his training, Arturo became a full Blood Knight, one of the first. He began to carry out his orders with precision and ruthlessness. For years he faught, destroying the enemies of the Elven people. He began to grow a hate for anyone or anything who would attack the elven people. He made the Attack on Silvermoon by the Scourge his motivation in the world. It led him down a dark path. At the Height of his career, Arturo was a Knight Master, overseeing a large force of Blood Knights and acting as Master of Combat in the Recruitment of new Initiates, He was sent to Silverpine Forest to investigate a minor demonic incursion, though what he found was much more. The Vampires of Shadowfang Keep where much more than a minor demon incursion, to Arturo anyway. After two of them killed an entire squad of his men and left him to die, Arturo went to seek revenge. He infultrated Shadowfang Keep with the intent to kill their leader, whoever he or she was. While exploring the front of the Keep, he came across a prison. He went to see if anyone was there who might be albe to help him, but what he found was a trap. Two of the Vampires, females, stood, tantelising a prisoner. Arturo went down with the intent to kill them, but then their leader, Dagoth, attacked him from behind. What ensued was a brief confrontation between Arturo and Dagoth, which resulted in Arturo's defeat. As punishment, Dagoth said, for invading their keep, he would turn Arturo into what he saught to destroy. Dagoth gave the order, and one of the Females bit Arturo, turning him into a Vampire. The next few months seemed to blur by. Arturo was bent to the will of Dagoth, and eventualy became his second in command, gaining power as he did so. He also caught the eye of a maiden, Litha. Litha was the stepdaughter of Dagoth, and Artro did not wish to betray Dagoth by becoming involved with his family. Litha persisted, and eventualy seduced Arturo. Suprisingly, Dagoth enjoyed watching the couple. Eventaly Arturo would take Litha's hand in marriage, though not before impregnating her. Things began to swirl together, alliances shifted, people moved, battles where faught. when the storm settled, Arturo and Dagoth stood on opposing sides, locked in a titanic battle of unimaginable proportions. On one side stood the Fatherly Dagoth, whois motives where shrouded in mystery. On the other stood Arturo, the younger, more brash if the titans. Arturo alwas looked at Dagoth as the father he nenver hand, and now all he wished to do was kill him. Under Dagoth was an army of darkness, and Under Arturo was a handful of those who faught, and defended the many who fleed from Dagoth's wrath. In the end, the two titans clashed on, or under rather, a ship in the Barrens. The ship was burning, Arturo, Litha, and Elena where pitted against Dagoth and Vendesa. At the end of the fight, It was arturo and Dagoth being engulfed in flames, Arturo holding Dagoth in a death grip, waiting for the flames to burn the both of them, until Dagoth did something unexpected. "You have learned well. Farewell, my son." "Farewell... Father." And then, Dagoth ripped Arturo off of him, and threw him to safety, leaving himself to burn to death in the flames. That day, Arturo gained Dagoth's powers, as the energy of the Vampires can never be destroyed, only transfered. The next few years are hazey. Arturo never returned to the Blood knights, and he and Litha where split. He lost track of his two children, Naomia and Vedin, and was lost in the Ghostlands. Years later, he re-emerged, a changed man. He had forgotten his past an had forgotten all of his knowledge, only remembering his name. Arturo's Personality: Today Arturo is a cold, calculating man. He reveals little abotu himself, and only those who know him truely think they understand his current motives. He rarely speaks to those he does no know, and alwas masks himself in public. He takes more to the shadows now than he did before. He has nothing to lose, and isnt afraid to make it known through his actions. Some of his choices might seem reckless and lacking thought, though every move he makes has been planned well in advance, and all possible outomes thought of. Category:Characters